A change in the night
by primsgirl89
Summary: Jyugo x Uno. JyuUno


The moon's light illuminated the dark cell. I couldn't sleep at all because I was attracted to the stars in the sky. For some reason they reminded me of someone. Who? I honestly don't know.

I stood up to go over to the barred window, smiling softly. Taking a small breath I began to whisper.

"Who do the stars remind me of? I know it's someone I know, but who?" Suddenly an image of Uno flashed through my mind. It's where he is smirking, a happy smirk, and his eyes twinkle with amused happiness. "Uno…"

A hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped a bit not really expecting it to happen. I looked over to see it was the person I had just said. His blue eyes clouded with concern and sleep. His blond and pink hair was messy.

Uno had moved so he could wrap his arms wrapped around my waist, his head on top of my shoulders. His warm breath was lightly warming my ear and cheek. I smiled at him and patted his hands that rested on my stomach.

"Why are you awake, Jyugo?"

I pointed to the stars in the night sky. I told him about how they reminded me of his eyes when they twinkled.

"Well that was actually really cute. What I want to know though is, why did the stars remind you of my eyes?"

"Your eyes are beautiful when they twinkle, just like the stars."

I felt his gaze on my face. I know he is trying to understand something that even I don't know what I meant. I know that what I said was the truth, though. Looking over to see a sleeping Rock and Nico. The two somehow ended up closer to Uno and I. Sighing I looked at Uno feeling a bit self conscious.

"Do you really think I can't get someone to love me romantically?" I looked at my hands. My eyes feeling hot and watery. He always said I wouldn't get anyone who would want someone who is pretty much useless like me. I know he's only joking, but still.

"No I don't," Uno stated. My head fell as I felt hurt. What he said next made my head snap up. "I won't let anyone take you from me."

I looked up at him confused. I knew he was staring at my eyes, but what did he see? Hearing a huff made me focus back to him as I was getting lost in his eyes.

"There's a song I want to have you listen to, if you understand what it means the first time you get a reward. If you don't I will have to spell it out." Before I could comment on anything he pulled me to his laptop. He put headphones in both our ears then pulled up YouTube.

While I waited I looked at Uno. His tattoo actually. I always loved the tattoo because it seemed like it fit him. The lines so graceful, everywhere, and blue. Tentatively I traced the swirls on the arm, Uno watched me waiting for me to focus back to him. His blue eyes shined with amusement. His eyes also had a look I couldn't understand, it's so warm, so attentive. It was making me feel shy. I looked to the screen to see he had pulled up a song. Tilting my head, he played the music.

"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I didn't know." My breath hitched. I leaned forward to hear more.

"Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

Cuz of you, made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use if you're killin time

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes." I looked at Uno to see him bobbing his head to the music. A soft smile gracing his face. I moved a little closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He froze, but relaxed a second later.

"Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl.

My world has twice as many stars in the sky,

Because you live and breathe.

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help.

Because you live, girl.

My world has everything I need to survive.

Because you live, I live, I live." At this point I looked at Uno, his eyes shone with hope.

He seemed to have wanted me to understand what the song meant.

"Do you still like men, Jyugo?"

Freezing I thought. Do I like men? Well I don't feel anything for another man other than friendship, but Uno is different. He's my best friend. He knows more about me than I actually would like to admit. It doesn't freak me out like I thought it would. Actually it felt nice. I knew I can go to anyone when I am feeling low, but Uno comes to me when I am. It's almost like he has a connection to my emotions. He can make me feel so much better when he just says a few words.

"I don't like men." I state. At his crestfallen look, I smile softly. "But I think I love you." With that Uno looked at me shocked. He opened and closed his mouth. "But you like women, so I just have to get used to not being loved." I smirked at him.

What I didn't expect though, was for him to kiss me. It took a bit, but I kissed back. His lips felt so warm. So warm that it made my cold lips feel normal. Hearing a laugh, we froze to see a still sleeping Nico and Rock. Forgot those two..

With that we slept on Uno's futon. It was the best sleep I've had in a very long time.

*Third person point of view*

When Nico woke up, he noticed he was the first one. He was usually the last to wake, so he was caught off guard. He looked over to see his best friend, Rock, still asleep. It wasn't until he turned to Jyugo's bed that he freaked out, he almost screamed until he saw Uno's futon where both he and Jyugo were cuddling together.

The sight made him smile, but he can't let a cute image go to waste. He woke Rock up, and he pointed to the sleeping couple. Rock at first didn't see what was so important that he had to be woken by Nico. That was until he saw the two clearly.

The two were spooning. Uno's arm wrapped securely around Jyugo's waist. Both had a soft smile on their faces, their cheeks were colored a light pink. Rock picked up Nico to lift him to get his camera. When Nico held it he took a few shots.

"WAKE-"

"Shhh!" The two boys interrupted the guard they know as Hajime. Nico pointed to the sleeping boys with a giggle. Hajime looked and he had to admit it was cute, but his job wasn't to let his inmates push him around. Just as he was about to open his mouth he saw Jyugo wake. Hajime wanted to see what would happen so he watched on curiously.

Jyugo had just woken up, but he felt warm. He isn't quite used to it, so he was startled a little. Once he was fine he snuggled closer. The arm around him tightened. Wait...an arm? He looked behind him where the warmth was more noticeable. He saw blond and pink strands of hair. He only knew one person who had that hair. With an unmanly squeak, he jumped. It was enough for the man to lay on his back with a Jyugo resting on top.

Not wanting to cause him to have a hard time breathing because of his weight, he poked Uno's cheek. It was a bit before he woke up.

When he saw Jyugo on top of him, his face red with embarrassment and shyness. Uno smirked at the small boy. "This I could get used to in the morning." That only made the boy blush even more.

A flash made both look to see a gaping Hajime, and Rock. Nico was giggling and cheering. Though Rock would never admit it, he was blushing. Rock never thought that two of his best friends would get together. The thought never crossed his mind. He had to admit he was happy for the two.

"Get up," Hajime stated. His voice wasn't as harsh as usual, instead it held amusement.

Both Uno and Jyugo were still. That was until Uno shook his head. "Let me up, Angel."

Their daily lives hadn't changed much, save for a few kisses here and there, and the pet names from Uno. Everyone seemed happy for the couple. They were the happiest they've been.


End file.
